Recuerdos de un vencedor
by Elade-chan
Summary: Todos saben que Haymitch es un borracho acabado, pero una vez tuvo dieciséis años, una vez lo ganó y lo perdió todo al mismo tiempo, alcanzó la gloria y la desgracia, aunque ahora sólo se permita recordarlo con una botella en la mano. RIC


**Disclaimer applied**

Reto de la comunidad **RIC**

* * *

**Recuerdos de un vencedor**

…_Todas las que sean necesarias…_

El ardor del alcohol volvió a quemar en su garganta haciendo que la habitación le diera vueltas, y no supiera realmente si había escuchado esas palabras o simplemente las había repetido en su cabeza de nuevo. Sin embargo, reales o no, aquellas palabras seguían ahí, reverberando en su mente o en sus oídos, aquellas palabras que habían sido el inicio de todo… o tal vez no, tal vez el inicio había sido un nombre, su propio nombre.

_Haymitch Abernathy… vamos muchacho, sube aquí…_

Tal vez nada hubiera ocurrido de no haber tenido un nombre, a nadie se le ocurre elegir a alguien sin nombre para participar en ningún sitio. Rió al imaginar la cara que pondría la estirada de Effie si algún día sacara de su urna de cristal llena de nombres, un papel en blanco, ¿qué haría? ¿Llamar al chico sin nombre? Su risa cascada y ebria, sin alegría, se hizo más atronadora y lamentable al terminar en un amargo suspiro.

No, el no tener un nombre tampoco te salvaba. Ellos no lo tenían cuando él les hundió su cuchillo en las tripas, y seguían sin tenerlo en su recuerdo, sólo eran una mancha borrosa, sangre, sudor y miedo… tal vez gritos.

_«El factor sorpresa estaba de su parte, el grupo de tres profesionales llevaba varios días tratando de darle caza, desde que había conseguido huir de la matanza en la Cornucopia con un cuchillo. Pero ahora, en ese mismo momento, uno de ellos estaba solo, paseándose ante su escondite sin la protección que le daba la superioridad numérica._

_Le habría dejado pasar, habría dejado que continuase con vida hasta que sus compañeros decidieran que era hora de terminar la alianza y comenzaran a matarse entre ellos, pero tuvo que descubrir los restos de su comida, que apenas había tenido tiempo de enterrar. Si dejaba que siguiera mirando por ahí, no sería tan estúpido como para no saber que él andaba cerca y avisaría a los otros._

_No pensó, no sintió, simplemente salió de la maleza con sigilo acercándose a la espalda del chico y lo degolló. Mantuvo una mano en su boca para evitar que lanzara un último grito y dejó que se desangrara entre borboteos que manchaban sus manos de líquido caliente. » _

…_Todas las que sean necesarias…_

De nuevo el recordar aquellas palabras lo sobresaltó, haciendo que saliera por un segundo de aquel brumoso letargo de vapores de alcohol, lo justo para darse cuenta de que había derramado lo que quedaba en su vaso y ahora debía ir a buscar más.

Se arrastró pesadamente, logrando a duras penas ponerse en pie, y se puso a buscar algo para reemplazar el líquido de su vaso. Sólo esperaba que quedara algo por la casa, aunque fuera alcohol de quemar, si no, tal vez se vería obligado a seguir el desdeñoso consejo de Katniss y "comenzar a destilar frutas al sol". JA, como si en ese asqueroso distrito hubiera algo parecido a la fruta. No, allí todo estaba seco y rebozado en esa oscura arenilla que soltaba el carbón y lo impregnaba todo, incluso a ellos. Aunque la gente ni siquiera parecía notarlo, al fin y al cabo, nunca conocerían otra cosa… sólo aquellos con el nombre maldito conseguían salir de allí y respirar aire limpio, aunque fuera un instante… aunque fuera su último aliento…

_«Se moría… se estaba muriendo, y en todo en lo que él podía pensar era en el alivio que le daba no tener que matarla él, en esa asquerosa vocecilla que le susurraba en su interior que estaba a un tributo menos de volver a casa. Sin embargo, tampoco podía deshacer el nudo en su garganta que le impedía tragar al verla desangrarse en el suelo._

—_Haymitch… —su voz fue de alivio al verle a través de las lágrimas que nublaban sus ojos. _

_Le sonreía cómo si él fuera a marcar la diferencia o pudiera salvarla… ¿Eso era lo que pretendía cuando la oyó gritar? ¿Salvarla? Sí… sí, lo habría hecho. No se merecía morir así._

—_Maysilee —dijo sentándose a su lado. No iba a decir algo como "te pondrás bien" porque ambos sabían que no sería así, ella iba a morir. De modo que Haymitch hizo lo único que podía hacer, le tomó la mano, que ella apretó temblando con fuerza, y esperó a su lado._

_Maysilee extendió el otro brazo y acarició la hierba con su mano libre pasándola sobre una flor amarilla._

—_Me gusta esta flor… no la tenemos en casa… nunca la había visto…_

_Haymitch se apartó el flequillo de los ojos con un leve movimiento de cabeza y enfocó su mirada gris en lo que la chica señalaba, en ese momento, ella se quedó quieta con sus ojos vacíos todavía mirando aquella pequeña flor. »_

No necesitaba el vaso, en ese momento, amorrar directamente de la botella le parecía la mejor opción, tal vez así perdería más rápido el conocimiento y podría dejar de pensar. El estado comatoso en el que le sumía la borrachera era lo más parecido a dormir que había tenido desde los dieciséis años. La bebida lo dejaba tan fuera de combate que si soñaba algo ni siquiera podía recordarlo, y después, el dolor de cabeza que le acompañaba hasta que conseguía embriagarse de nuevo hacía que no pudiera pensar en nada que no fuera un analgésico.

—Les presento al quincuagésimo vencedor de Los Juegos del Hambre, Haymitch Abernathy —coreó con sarcasmo mientras levantaba la botella para brindar con alguien inexistente y reía sin ánimo, con desprecio por sí mismo.

…_Haymitch Abernathy…_

En aquella ocasión su nombre le había salvado, había continuado respirando por ser quien era, por llamarse como se llamaba, un ganador, el superviviente del segundo Quarter Quell, que acababa de tener el mayor golpe de suerte de su vida con un campo de fuerza y al que se le estaban saliendo las tripas en el instante en el que aquella voz omnipresente le anunció vencedor.

_«Vio cómo el hacha se perdía en el borde mismo del campo, aquel al que tanto se había esforzado por llegar. Estaba herido, pero ella también, aquella tributo del distrito uno que ya saboreaba la gloria del triunfo al ver que la sangre escurría a chorros entre los dedos con los que él se sujetaba el vientre —a pesar de verlo con un solo ojo—._

_Había conseguido esquivar el hacha, aun no sabía muy bien cómo, pero ahí estaba, justo en el lugar que él había planeado, el único lugar en el que podía tener una oportunidad de vencer a aquella chica y volver a casa._

_Contuvo la respiración por un instante, contando los segundos hasta que ocurriera lo que, inevitablemente, él sabía que pasaría. Sesgando el aire, el hacha volvió hacia su dueña con toda la fuerza con la que ella la había lanzado y se estrelló en su cabeza clavándose como si se tratara de un melón._

_El silencio que precedió al cañonazo fue el más largo de su vida, tal vez porque esta se le estaba escapando con cada gota de sangre que salía de sus abundantes heridas, pero por fin llegó, y con él la voz que le otorgó aquel segundo de triunfo entre toda aquella masacre._

—_Les presento al quincuagésimo vencedor de Los Juegos del Hambre, Haymitch Abernathy»_

Y había salido con vida ¿no? De eso se trataba, maldita sea. Había vuelto vivo a su jodida casa. Uno de cuarenta y ocho, y había sido él, un muchacho de la Veta, de ojos grises y pelo negro como el carbón que tanto producía su distrito.

Los ojos de _ella_ eran color ámbar… cómo… cómo el whisky que ahora se agitaba en el fondo de su botella. No, eran más brillantes, más limpios, no había nada que recordara al carbón en ellos…

Dos semanas, dos semanas era lo que había tardado el Capitolio en devolverle el truco del campo de fuerza de una manera desproporcionada y brutal.

_« —Haymitch… ha ocurrido algo…_

_Los ojos grises del chico se clavaron con desconfianza en el agente de la paz que había llamado a su puerta, a la puerta de su nueva casa en el Valle de los Vencedores._

—_¿Qué exactamente? —preguntó con aburrimiento, seguramente se tratara de alguna estupidez sobre ese tour de la victoria con el que habían estado aturullándole durante días._

—_Ha habido un accidente… en el mercado…_

_A partir de ese momento, él sólo entendió palabras sueltas como "explosión", "caldera", "heridos" o "carbón"._

_Bajó corriendo calle abajo, tropezándose varias veces en su atropellada carrera mientras ante él pasaban las imágenes de la sonrisa de su hermano, siempre manchado de carbón; las manos de su madre, tratando de arreglarle el pelo para parecer presentable; y sobre todo, los ojos de ella… ámbar, tan dorados que parecían oro líquido…»_

Basta, no quería recordarla, no en el estado en el que se encontraba, tan borracho que había vomitado en su propia alfombra. O precisamente, la recordaba por la ebriedad que había quitado las restricciones a su cerebro permitiéndole hundirse en dolorosos recuerdos y bucear en su profunda pena.

Porque había sobrevivido y por eso todos ellos estaban muertos…

—Todas las que sean necesarias… —siseó con rabia antes de lanzar la botella contra la pared haciéndola añicos.

El impulso hizo que se tambaleara en su silla y callera al suelo con estrépito. Ni siquiera trató de levantarse, sino que dejó que la inconsciencia alcohólica se hiciera con él, perdiéndolo en su bruma de recuerdos, tumbado sobre licor, cristales y vómito mientras en el fondo de la estancia, su destartalado televisor seguía reproduciendo una cinta de vídeo cuyo sonido reverberaba en las paredes.

—_Aun así, cuarenta y siete contrincantes son muchos —continuó Caesar tras las carcajadas por la osada respuesta del muchacho—. ¿Cuántas vidas dirías que vale tu vida, Haymitch?_

_Haymitch permaneció pensativo durante unos segundos y después elevó una mirada penetrante, casi retadora hacia la cámara._

—_Todas las que sean necesarias._

* * *

Hola, mi primera incursión en este fandom gracias a los locos retos de mis chicas de **RIC**, especialmente a Mar que me retó a hacerlo :) jeje espero que os haya gustado mi especulación de cómo fueron algunas escenas de los Juegos que ganó Haymitch, he tratado de apegarme lo más posible a lo que se sabe de ellos aunque ha sido imposible no añadir cosas que pudieron o no pasar de ese modo.

Sobre la chica de Haymitch no se sabe mucho, ni siquiera el nombre, así que simplemente he evitado mencionarlo, aunque me he permitido imaginármela con los ojos color ámbar como el whisky que siempre bebe… pues porque me ha parecido bien a mí.

Besos Ela.


End file.
